Licensed Shared Access (LSA) was recently developed by the European Radio Spectrum Policy Group (RSPG) to propose new or additional means of complying, for example, with mobile operators' needs for additional spectrum bands. The reason being, dedicated spectrum bands in near future may be threatened by ever increasing number of available cellular operators for mobile communications.
In order to address this problem, LSA proposes mechanisms for introducing shared spectrum based solutions. For example, the mobile cellular operators may have access to additional licensed spectrum from other licensees such as a public safety, government, and so on, to which mobile cellular operators normally would not get access. Another approach to shared spectrum is Authorized Shared Access (ASA); however, ASA has a limited spectrum band as compared to LSA. Currently, LSA and ASA are generally at the conceptual level and these technologies are merely proposed shared spectrum access in the market.
As such, there is a need to implement an efficient usage of LSA and other secondary spectrum access such as TV White Space Technology, opportunistic spectrum access, Dynamic Spectrum Access (DSA), etc. especially in a context of device-to-device (D2D) back-to-the-future (B2TF) communications.